Not The CONFESSION You’d Expect
by Axlexington
Summary: Deku turned and gave the blond a manic smile. "Is this not what you have always wanted, Kacchan? Well, it's your lucky day!" He turned back around and smiled at the ground. "I guess it doesn't seem too bad from up here. Kind of exciting." Izuku quietly muttered before leaning out and jumping. [{ VillainDeku AU - IzuToga }]
1. (CH1) Deku

**_DEKU_**

_-x-_

_**BOOM**_

"You stupid fucking Deku. Stop dreaming about being a hero already. You're just a fucking pebble in my way of greatness that needs to be blown up!"

"K-Kacchan... Please don't-" A young boy going by the nick-name, Deku, was lying down on the concrete playground. Burn marks ran up and down his body. Some new, some old. Because he's quirkless, Izuku was constantly bullied by Katsuki 'Kacchan' Bakugo. This had continued for around a year now, since he was officially declared quirkless. But that didn't stop his dreams of becoming a hero. So he took on the hobby of writing and drawing everything about heros and villains in a series of note-books. Unfortunately for Izuku Midoriya, Kacchan had locked his eyes with the latest installment of Izuku's analysis books.

"Oooo, what is this, Deku?" Katsuki Bakugo pulles the notebook out of Izuku's hands while his friends hold the greenette down and starts flicking through it. "'HERO ANALYSIS FOR THE FUTURE' What is all this crap. How 'bout I dispose of it right here right now." He puts his open palm against the book cover.

"Noooo... Kacchan please. Please don't-"

**_BOOM_**

"Now listen here you little shit, how 'bout you climb all the way up to the top of the school building and take a swan dive off the roof. You might end up with a quirk in the afterlife. HAHAHAHA!" Katsuki started laughing along with his friends who kept stomping on Izuku's book's ashes. Not taking it any longer, Izuku wriggled out of the other boys' hands and started making his way over to the stairway. The bullies just stared blankly in suprise at him before catching onto what was happening. One by one they started running away from Katsuki, who didn't understand what was happening. _Better see what that dumb shit will do now..._ he though to himself.

Izuku continued to make his way up to the highest point of the school. He has tried his hardest to still smile for his mum, covering up his scars as best he could. But his mum always avoided him anyways, probably too scared to tell Izuku how useless he really is. He began muttering to himself. _Kacchan is right. I am just a useless, powerless Deku. What good am I doing by being here, except for taking the role of Kacchan's punching bag. It's probably best if I'm not here anymore. "Isn't this what you dreamed of__, KACCHAN?" _Izuku said the last part out loud.

"DEKU YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Katsuki arrived just in time to see Izuku swing his other leg over the rails. "Get back here now!"

Deku turned and gave the blond a manic smile. "Is this not what you have always wanted, Kacchan? Well, it's your lucky day!" He turned back around and smiled at the ground. "I guess it doesn't seem too bad from up here. Kind of exciting." Izuku quietly muttered before leaning out and jumping.

_-x-_

A man wearing a formal white under-shirt, vest, red tie and black pants was walking down the street of his favourite neighbourhood when he heard a commotion. He quickly walked around the corner and saw something that disturbed him greatly. He saw a kid with green, messy hair, standing on the edge of the tall school building. People, students, and teachers were standing down the bottom, watching. Not helping. Watching. Not even local heros showed up. Something clicked inside the man's head. _Isn't that the kid that Tomura was interested in? Well, I guess it's our lucky day. _

The greenhaired kid took his final step off of the building, and as he was falling he was engulfed in a purple and black mist that also whisked away the bystanding man to an unknown location. The formal man picked up the semi-conscious boy in his arms and put him in a chair, strapping the kid's arms and legs to the chair legs and rests. He picked up the chair and carried it into the center of his favourite bar. He turned it to face the old, buzzing television in the corner of the room before waking up the boy.

"W-where am I-I?" The boy woke up groggily. His eyes adjusted to the light and managed to make out a man made of mist sitting infront of him.

"Hello young man. My name is Kurogiri. What's yours?"

The boy didn't say anything at first because his mum told him not to talk to strangers, but after feeling the rope on his arms and legs he decided he had no other choice. "I-Izuku Midoriya... sir."

Kurogiri suddenly stepped back a bit in suprise. He'd never been called 'Sir' before, and from _a child?_ His sudden movement made Izuku jump as high as his chair would let him. "Oh, don't worry. Sorry I scared you. Now, let us get down to buisness. As you can see, you are in perfect condition after your attempted suicide. You can thank me later for saving you but first you need to meet with our boss."

"Wh-what did you do to me?"

"Nothing yet. But not to worry, we will return you to your mother soon." As soon as Kurogiri stopped speaking, the television Izuku was facing turned itself on to display 'Audio Only'. A gruff but powerful voice came from the machine's speakers.

"Good afternoon, young Midoriya. You may refer to me as your Master. Now, I have a proposal for you young man. My prodigy, Tomura, followed you for quite a few weeks and has taken a liking to you and your quirk analysis. He told me that because of you being bullied for not having a quirk, I should give you one." Izuku almost lept in joy save for his rope. The television continued to talk, "But in order for you to obtain a quirk, you need to join me and my organisation. You will train every day under my or Kurogiri's supervision, but you will also have time to study and sleep at your own home. What do you say?"

Izuku starred at the screen for a moment before answering with his own question. "W-what does your organisation do?"

"We, my dear boy, are the Leage of Villains. You may feel scarred of us, but everyone here has their own story to tell and are quite the sociable bunch" Master chuckled a little bit before clearing his throught. "Do you wish to join and obtain a quirk?"

"Y-yes sir! I will do anything!"

"Good boy. Tomura, untie him for me and Kurogiri, teleport all you three to me as soon as possible."

A figure moved out of the shadow of the doorway at the back of the bar. It was a boy, not much older than Izuku himself, wearing ripped jeans, white sneakers, a black hoodie and blue, long, greasy hair. His tired eyes sparkled in joy. The older boy quickly untied the rope and pulled Izuku up from his seat before enthusiastically shaking his hand. "My name is Tomura! I hope you have fun here at our hide-out!"

Izuku seemed quite supprised. _Didn't Master say that this was the League of Villains?_ "U-uh... thanks?"

"Lets go now, children. Master is waiting." And with that, a portal opened up and the trio stepped forward.

_-x-_

The room was in complete darkness. Izuku couldn't see anything yet Kurogiri and his new friend Tomura seemed absolutely fine. He followed the others until light from computer monitors illuminated a figure covered in tubes sitting at a lone desk. He appeared to be severely mutated yet could talk absolutely fine. "Welcome to my office, Midoriya." Kurogiri pushed Izuku forwards until he was right infront of the figure. "Now, for what you came here to do." The man lifted his hand and gently placed all five fingures on the top of Izuku's skull. A fierce bolt of electricity shot through Izuku as he stood stock-still. Then everything went black.

"IZUKU! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"Ahhh!" Izuku woke to Tomura shaking him from his slumber. He realised he was back at the bar. "What happened?"

"YAY! You collapsed when your new quirk was transferred over to you. I must of been a pretty powerful one at that. But now Kurogiri says you have to leave before your mum gets worried."

"Oh, ok. I'll leave now." Izuku mumbled before getting up from the bar floor. "When do I meet you guys tomorrow?"

Kurogiri spoke up from cleaning his glasses behind the bar. "Tomura will go to your school and pick you up, as well as assist in any conflict from that blond boy. I'll send you back home now, Midoriya. Just tell me where." Izuku then gave Kurogiri his address before a portal opened for him.

Stepping out of the portal, Izuku looked around to see that the sun was just setting. _I was gone for that long?_ Recognising some of the nearby houses, he looked to his right and saw his own apartment block. Izuku sprinted up to his unit and knocked on the door. Scurrying was heard inside as his mum pulled the door wide open before crying at the boy Infront of her.

"Izuku my baaaaaaabyyyyyyy! Where have you been?" She almost crushed Izuku with the hug she was giving him. "What happened?"

"Mum, please go inside and calm down. I'll explain everything to you."

The rest of the night Izuku told his mum how he was saved by a man who was very nice to him and how he made a new friend with a boy named Tomura. He also said he got a quirk and how he wants to go visit them after school the next day.

But as he was going to bed , one question still bothered him. _Why did no hero show up to save me?_

_-x-_

**_Yes, Tomura is only one year older in this story._**

(# * 3 * #)


	2. (CH2) Friends

**_Friends_**

_-x-_

Izuku stuffed his hands into his pockets as he strolled towards his school. His favorite red platformers crunching the Autumn leaves scattered across the pavement. Although the streets were quiet enough to carry sound from the distant school-grounds, his mind was a complete mess. Thoughts about what people are going to say to him, what Kacchan has in-store for him, and how people will find out about his quirk.

Last night Izuku had stayed awake in order to figure out what his new quirk can do. He spent ages doing everything he could think of. The results were that he could teleport small distances, make thinks go through himself and see through about four walls. The effects that this quirk has are these coloured lines that look like a computer glitch. He also found out that he needs a lot of sleep to use it, resulting in him passing out after looking in the fridge from his bedroom.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts with the sound of Kacchan yelling at him. "DEKU! WHAT... THE... FUCK... ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I thought you died!" Izuku calmly turned around. He knew what was going to happen to him so he just started blankly at his bully, not giving a damn.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kacchan." He watched Kacchan flare up and sparks leave his clenched fists. Katsuki's right hand suddenly went up and behind him. But Izuku already prepared himself. As Katsuki's fist hit Izuku's face, Izuku let the fist pass through. The surprise written across Katsuki's face was something that Izuku swore he would never forget.

Izuku kept walking past his bully until the frozen first was completely out of his head. Kacchan bored his eyes into the back of his head. Deku stopped and turned his head so he could lock eyes with the blond.

"I guess you were right, Kacchan. I did get a quirk in the afterlife."

_-x-_

The school day ended with only a few glares and threats from other students but with Izuku's sudden new confidence, they were nothing he couldn't handle. He had a friend to catch up with this afternoon. "IZUKU!" Said boy looked to the right of the school gate to see Tomura and Kurogiri standing there, waiting patiently for him to arrive.

"You guys actually came!" Izuku ran over to his friend.

"Yeah, of course we did! We can play so many games on my console all afternoon, plus you can show me your new quirk!" Tomura seemed to have calmed down since yesterday, although the idea of him talking to someone other than Kurogiri was a little too exciting. Kurogiri placed a hand on the shoulder of Izuku's first real friend before addressing him.

"Midoriya, I highly suggest that you enjoy as much of this afternoon as you can as training will begin tomorrow." The day was Friday, so it only seemed logical to start when they had a full day to themselves.

Izuku looked up him wide-eyed. "Awesome! I can't wait to be stro-"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?" Katsuki yelled as he aimed his hands at Izuku's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Tomura muttered just loud enough for Katsuki to hear. The blue-haired boy had just pieced together who 'Kacchan' might be, and was now getting pissed off. His eyes darkened and his fingers extended, ready to erase this piece-of-shit hero-wannabe.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" Katsuki snapped his head around to face Tomura. Izuku saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike. While Kacchan was distracted, the greenette teleported out of the blond's grip and around behind him before pinning him to the ground. "WhaT the FUCK deKU!" Katsuki tried to scream but was slightly muffled by the floor his head was pressed against. After a while, students who used to team up against Izuku started to crowd around the scene, laugh, and even go as far as to pat Izuku on the back. Katsuki silently lay face-down in the ground, listening to everything that was happening.

"Let's go young man." Kurogiri put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and led him away from the school. Izuku asked Kurogiri if they could teleport again but Kurogiri said he needed to show the young boy where to go for future reference.

They arrived at the bar, Izuku still taking notes on the direction to get there, and as soon as Tomura turned his console on the television in the corner flickered to life. Good afternoon, young Midoria. I am sorry for interrupting your peaceful afternoon but I do need to inform you on what you have to do tomorrow. You will be cleaning up Dagobah Beach along with one of my associates. It starts at three-thirty so don't be late! After 9 months of cleaning, training and sparring, you will enter UA high as my spy. That is all."

Izuku couldn't contain his excitement. "Yes master!" _Even though I'm going as a spy, it's UA! Finally my dreams are coming true! Although too bad I cannot be a hero, at least I can pretend I'm one for a short while. _

The rest of that afternoon involved some tense SuperSmash, MarioKart, Kurogiri's homemade snacks and quirk practice. Tomura was blown away at how fast Izuku could spot flaws and advantages in his quirk. _At least today was better than normal, _Tomura thought. _I probably won't be seeing Izuku for a long while after this, but by then both of us would have already been exposed to the reality of this organisation and he would have understood what we stand for._

_-x-_

The kids at school began to respect Izuku now that he has a quirk. Life in a day had become a lot easier now that he could study without constant mutterings. Katsuki hadn't spoken to him since which makes Izuku look forward to the next days to come. After only one day of school since knocking Kacchan to the ground, everything has gotten better. The only thing Izuku is scared of now is what type of training he would have to do this afternoon. He knew Dagobah Beach was full of dumped trash so his best guess was _I'm probably cleaning the beach to get my body into shape._

The end-bell rang and Izuku sprinted out of the gates in order to avoid Kacchan. He even used his short-ranged teleportation to gain the extra distance between him and the school. School finished at three in the afternoon, but he made it to the beach in the same time as it takes a car to drive there, 10 minutes. Training was only supposed to start at three thirty but better early than late. He looked around until he saw a figure with black spiky hair, stitches and scars covering his body. Guessing this was the right person, he approached him. "Are you Dabi?"

Said person turned to look at Izuku. "Why yes I am. You must be Izuku?" He held out a hand.

Izuku shook his hand. "Yes I a-" Before he could finish talking, Dabi twisted his wrist sharply, causing Izuku to be knocked to the side and face-plant into the sand.

"Weak..." Dabi muttered. "But no matter, that's why I'm here to help!" Dabi then proceeded to explain how Izuku would be clearing this entire beach of rubbish, which didn't surprise him. _I knew it._ Dabi informed him that they would also practice both offensive and defensive techniques in order to help his new high-powered quirk work with his body. _This is gonna be one hell of a long year..._

_-x-_

_**I must say, what a drastic turn of events... **_

_***NOTE* Apologies for Tomura's behavior last chapter. Kurogiri and I are still struggling to contain him after getting a friend for the first time...**_

**(〃ω〃)**


	3. (CH3) Toga

_**Toga**_

_-x-_

_Five months. Five fucking months of hell have passed meaning there is still another four more left before my mission. _Izuku has spent almost half of his year waking up late, studying in school, checking in with the League of Villains, then topping it off with cleaning up Dagobah beach. Training was also sprinkled in there every now and then instead of cleaning.

Now, as painful as Izuku Midoriya makes it sound, he does find some amusement at school and around the town. Because of his extensive training with Dabi he has turned from a scrawny, weak little Deku that everyone hates into a taller, far more mature Deku who gives nosebleeds to every woman who sees him in his smaller clothing because his mum won't let him get any new uniforms. He can't even stutter if he tried hard enough. The only downside to this little entertaining _'joke', _some girl followed him to Dagobah beach and recorded him working out. This got sent around the school and elsewhere. Before you knew it a crowd started to appear and cheer him on for his hard work helping make the beach use-able again.

The fame wasn't good for the League of Villains. The attention drawn to Izuku means that Dabi cannot go out and train him some days. At least they had a trump card, being a female going by the name, Toga. She and Izuku were somewhat close in terms of friendship, even though Kurogiri knew it would turn into something more. They were also the same age and into the same stuff like MarioKart and knives. She would always stay to watch Izuku train and whenever someone came to ask her why Toga was looking at the other person's new crush, Toga simply replied with "I'm his girlfriend," inevitably scaring them off.

When Izuku was not training he would be seen walking home with Toga, laughing and chatting away, both not knowing how long they can do this for before they have to split ways and head off to another mission.

Tomura has also matured a fair bit in that short amount of time. He no longer jumps around in excitement and can actually handle a loss in a game without turning the controllers into dust. But Tomura did something that Dabi and Kirogiri will treasure forever. He was filming Izuku stumble into the bar after a long of school. He was now halfway through his sixth month of training and completely used to the routine of managing sleep, school, and Dabi. But today he was particularly tired. He flopped down onto the bar counter before muttering under his breath "...Toga..." For some reason Tomura started recording instead of opening his phone to check missions and caught everything Izuku said about the crazy blond girl.

"Hey, hey Izuku..." Tomura started to shake him awake while still recording. "Training starts soon."

"Wh-where's Toga?"

"She is still tired from her last mission."

"Oh... ok." Izuku lay back down and started to doze off, but Tomura wasn't going to let that happen.

"Why are you so sad? Is it because you like her?" A grin formed on his face before Izuku muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I love her, so what?"

His eyes shot open.

Kurogiri dropped a glass.

Dabi burnt the table.

Tomura stopped recording.

Toga's phone pinged;

_**ManChild sent:** MOV_083_

_-x-_

"Hey mum, I'm going to go hang out with my friends later this afternoon. I might stay the night. Is that okay?"

"Sure sweetie. Just make sure to stay safe!"

"I will mum." With that the front door of the Midoriya household closed with a light thud. Now Izuku has left to go to school Inko was left alone to her thoughts. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, then turned to the living room and sat down on her favourite leather couch.

_I always wonder who his new 'friends' are. Out of nowhere he is just so happy and has a quirk. He says it's very powerful but he always reminds me not to worry too much. The main concern though is the amount of scars now covering his body have increased. It's probably due to the training he's doing. He seems so tall now, and mature. It's sad to see my baby all grown up over the course of several months. I hope he can go to UA now he has an actual chance..._

**_Knock knock_**

Inko was brought out of her worrying thoughts by someone outside her front door. She got up and make her way to the door before opening it. Outside stood a man wearing a red tie, black leather vest, white dress-shirt, black pants and solid leather shoes. His body was made of a purple and black swirl of mist with two yellow eyes being the only visible facial features. Said eyes widened at the sight of Inko Midoriya.

"Oh, you must be young Midoriya's mother?" He extended a mist hand out towards the now supprised mother. _How does he know Izuku? Maybe he is the one looking after him and training him in the afternoons. _Pushing the thoughts out the way in the meantime, she took his cold hand before gently shaking it.

"Yes, that is me. If you wish to see Izuku, he has just left for school." The man appeared a little crestfallen at the response. He then held out a briefcase towards Inko before speaking.

"I sincerely apologise for intruding on your morning. Izuku did state for me to meet him here at this exact time. Here is his fresh outfit I have sown and ironed for him." Inko took the briefcase and opened it to reveal a uniform almost exactly like the one the man infront of her was wearing. The only exceptions was the tie being green and everything else a size down.

Inko looked back up at the figure before tilting her head. "Are... are you the person who Izuku refers to as his friend and are training him?"

The man's eyes smiled. "His friend, maybe, but I believe he is referring to my young master Tomura. They get along quite well, actually. And no I'm not training young Midoriya, that would be my good colleague Dabi. Rest assured we will look after your boy when he is with us. On that note, I believe he has informed you that he is staying with us over the weekend?"

Inko gave the man a nod. "And how would you know my son?"

"I met him after an almost tragic incident-"

"Incident?"

"Did he not inform you as to what happened?"

"No..."

"Well then I don't believe I have the right to tell you what happened if young Midoriya has not already."

"Please tell me!" Inko looked desperate, earning a sigh from the man of mist.

"My young master Tomura had been watching Izuku for a while after getting his hands onto one of Izuku's notebooks. He started to think that your son is very interesting and wanted to more about him. He has witnessed what 'Kacchan' has done to your son and asked his sensei if he could get to know Izuku. I happened to be walking past the school young Midoriya attends and saw him standing at the top of the building. I also saw Kacchan run up to your son right before young Midoriya took what he believed was his last step." He paused to allow some breathing room for the now distraught mother to release her tears onto the floor between them.

"To continue, I noticed no hero's showed up, no one tried to stop the act. Thinking quickly I used my quirk, teleportation, to take him to my organisation's base. I later learned that the reason no hero or person helped young Midoriya was due to him being quirkless. Sensei took pity on the boy and gave him a quirk." The man finished. Inko cleared the tears from her face before giving the man a supprise hug.

"Thankyou very much for looking after my son. Will you bring him back on Sunday?"

"No, his girlfriend will do that for me." Inko leapt back in supprise with wide eyes. The man chuckled at her antics. "I am sorry but I do have a bar to tend to. And before I forget," he turned around and started to walk away. "My name is Kurogiri."

"Thankyou, Kurogiri, for helping my son." Inko turned and closed the door. _I now have more questions for you, Izuku, you quiet boy._

_-x-_

_**I must say that I'm a CANON SHIPPER... but if Deku is a villain, then Toga can indulge herself as much as she wants to.**_

**(〃ω〃)**


	4. (CH4) The first mission

_**The first mission **_

_-x-_

Izuku teleported from his classroom to the front gate in order to miss all the fan girls that have 'magically' attached themselves to him when they noticed his quirk. White, jagged lines along with red, green and blue squares that represented a computer glitch developed into a green, fluffy-haired boy. Now only a few steps away from the front gates of his school, the boy could see a girl with blond hair tied in two messy buns, wearing a sailors uniform and a somewhat creepy smile. Said girl turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and jumped at Izuku upon recognition.

"Izu~" She practically strangled the poor boy. "Ready for your first mission?"

"Calm down Toga, and yes, I am rather excited for this evening." Toga lowered Izuku to the ground non-too-gently, before said boy noticed a couple of the girls who have been following him everywhere since he started working out were approaching. Being the wise Deku he is, he quickly grabbed Toga's hand before turning and leaving the school grounds.

But unfortunately a particular girl who was not very happy with the turn of events barged her way through everyone else before reaching for Togas neck with her longer-than-normal fingers. She was not successful in her attempt as a scarred hand wrapped it's way around her neck and lifted her off the ground, making sure one finger stayed lifted.

The teenager had greasy blue hair and a torn outfit with an oversized hoodie. He loudly cleared his thought to get the girl and bystanders' attention before stating loudly, "Do not interrupt those two ever again unless you have a death wish." With that he dropped the scared girl onto the ground before catching up to the two love-birds. The bystanders got another shock when they saw Izuku put one arm around the hooded figure and blond girl before they disappeared into the crowded streets.

_-x-_

The light jingle of the door bells interrupted the silence of a rundown bar. The trio of middleshool children (except for one) enter the place laughing to themselves. They suddenly quiet down after realising the two important figures also occupying the bar. One of them was the bartender, Kurogiri. The other was...

"Sensei! What are you doing here?" Tomura blurted out as he made his way over to the masked man, surprised to see him out of his office.

"Why, I'm here to see Izuku off on his mission." He turned to face the broccoli boy. "Have you figured out what you want your villain alias to be?"

_Oh, that's right, I'm a villain now... S_ometimes Izuku forgets that he is now deemed by society as 'evil' or as a 'villain'. _I still haven't decided on a name yet. What could it be, what could it be? I can't keep sensei waiting... no... maybe? Nah... How about... _"Deku"

"Deku? If you say so, my child. Make sure you and Toga get ready in no more than thirty minutes and meet me down here for the briefing. Remember that this is going to be done in daylight so wear clothing that doesn't stand out too much. That is all." With a wave of his hand the two mentioned children disappeared behind one of the bar's back doors and into the hallways beyond.

After a short while, Izuku emerged with practically the same cloths as Kurogiri delivered to Inko that morning. Toga wore the same gear and clothing she does for every mission. Izuku took a deep breath before speaking up. "We are ready, sir. What's the mission?"

"You are to kill the pro-hero Mt-Lady. Kurogiri will drop you off near her patrol route. Try to lure her into an alley before killing her then removing a vile of blood from her. Izuku, you will do the killing. Toga can do the blood transfer. Make sure no traces are left and disable the cameras. Kurogiri, if you will." A portal opened and the somewhat shaky Izuku and over-enthusiastic Toga walked through.

_-x-_

"I... I have to k-kill someone..." Izuku started to shake uncontrollably on the almost empty rooftop of a car-park until Toga wrapped herself around him.

"Awwwwwwww... It's ok Izu~" She purred into Izuku's ear. "It's so hard the first time but it gets easier. Remember that Sensei made a deal with you if you became a villain, so you better put that quirk to good use." Izuku gave a shaky nod in response. He then proceeded to walk around the roof-top to get his bearings of where the duo were. Izuku saw that they were at the corner of the patrol route taken by Mt-Lady. _She should be here in less than five minutes _He thought. The only other thing on the roof-top was a small, rectangular, unit-like structure sitting in the middle. Someone must have been living there as clothes were drying on the line out the back and nothing seemed to be vandalized. He looked West of the building to see Mt-Lady taking pictures and signing autographs with pedestrians as she made her way to her soon-to-be killers. _Action time._

Izuku teleported Toga down to the back of the alley they would hide in. Izuku stayed on top in order to flank the hero. He had charged up his quirk and generated a karambit in his left hand and a glock-18 in his right.

_Boy was he gonna remember this moment..._

_His first kill._

_-x-_

Mt-Lady's ego was inflating with every autograph and photo taken. Normal hero's would take their rout seriously and be on total guard. But heck, why should she care? No one's going to attack her in the daylight hours of a peaceful Friday afternoon, right? Besides, ever since she debuted, the media has loved her for her body inside a skin-tight costume. Especially the men meaning that she is able to get free items and food just by acting a little sexual.

Mt-Lady was so caught up with what she was doing that she almost didn't notice a strange aura that was present at the end of a long alleyway. Sending danger, and maaaayyyybe not wanting to hurt her ego, she decided to confront the possible villain. She kept walking forwards until she could make out a figure in the shadows cast by the late-afternoon sun above the towering buildings.

"Uh... can I help you?" The pro hero asked cautiously.

A wide smile spread across the person in front of her. "Good afternoon, Mt-Thot." The figure giggled at the nickname before pulling out a silver blade that reflected the glaring sun into the eyes of the hero. "I would run if I were you."

Mt-Lady immediately senses danger and starts to run out of the alley only for another figure to appear in front of her. "Hehe. I thought my first mission was gonna be a lot harder than this!" My-Lady began to get bigger before quickly deflating. The person in front of her came into the light revealing green messy hair, a mask with blue glowing triangles, and a formal suit and purple tie. The main feature that struck Mt-Lady like a ton of bricks was the fact that the enemy was only a child! Her eyes widened in fear as to what this kid could do to her.

"Can't inflate? Is it because of you endangering _innocent little civilians_? Oh well, don't be scared, I'll make this nice and quick!" Deku lunged at the hero only for her to sidestep his charge, but the villain was faster. He spun around while twisting his knife to face backwards and used his momentum to drive the knife into the hero's back. Maintaining his swing, Deku quickly clasped his hand around the dying hero to muffle the screams erupting from her mouth. Once her body went limp, Izuku silently removed the knife from Mt-Lady's body and wipes the remaining blood on her slutty hero costume.

Toga stood as stiff as a pole watching the entire thing unfold like a proud mother watching their son learn how to use their new Christmas present. Only this time the Christmas present was a knife. Once Izuku finished up with the body, Toga began sucking blood into a small plastic bag though her costume items. Once finished, Izuku yeeted the now ex-hero into a dumpster. Toga lept into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I'm so proud of you, Izu-kun." She murmured between breaths. "And Sensei will be even happier!"

"Haha, yeah... and it's all thanks to you, my dear Himiko." The duo finished up with each other before making their way back to the bar to debrief the mission and spend the weekend planning Izuku's infiltration into UA.

_-x-_

**Warning: THICC A/N ahead!**

_**I don't know why but I always liked the idea of girls flooding Izuku as soon as he becomes buff AF, only for him to turn them down...**_

_**Also, in reply to the previous chapter's comments, I never really considered shipping Kurogiri and Inko together. That segment for the story is supposed to be lead-up for a very distant chapter, and a reveal for Inko about what our little "INNOCENT" cinnamon roll is up to. But all things considered, I guess I could sprinkle (dump) a tad-bit (a lot) more of them together in the future... *lenne face***_

_**BTW, in case you haven't realised already, this is NOT a serious fic, yokes and references are littered everywhere.**_

_**AAAAAAAANNNNDDDD... After the next chapter, I will have mid-year exams (Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oi Oi Oi! I guess lmoa). So I don't know if I will be able to update for those 2-3 weeks. Next chapter is the entrance exams... YAY!**_

**(〃ω〃)**


	5. (CH5) UA entrance exam

_**UA entrance exam**_

Finally, the day of the UA entrance exam is upon Izuku and so is the day his main mission, infiltration of the top hero academies. Toga accompanied the young villain to the front gates of the complex before affectionately scruffing his hair up in reassurance. "Have a fun day today, and remember not to show too much of your quirk otherwise we may have issues in the future! I believe in you Izu-kun~"

Toga pecked Izuku on the cheek before walking away to who-knows-where. _Thanks Toga. I needed that a lot... _Izuku thought before focusing on his job. Too lost in thought, a very conveniently placed brick was prodding up from the pavement. "Gaaaahhhh-"

A soft hand clasped itself around the shoulder of the falling villain and held him there for a moment so Izuku could regain his footing. "T-Thankyou!" he muttered. Looking to the side he saw a girl with bob-cut brown hair and a slightly worried expression.

"I apologise if I startled you and used my quirk... but you know what they say, falling is bad luck!" she quickly turned away with a smile. "I hope I get to see you in the next few weeks... oh! What was your name?"

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." he replied while brushing off his regular uniform that Kurogiri made for him. He tilted his head up to face the girl and asked "What would your name be?"

"Ochako Uraraka! I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah... I've never really had any proper friends until last year..."

"Oh... that must have sucked. I guess I can be one of your first then! C'mon, the test is soon and we don't want to miss it! I'll stick with you there."

"If you so wish." Izuku said with a monotone voice to hide his happiness. _Of course I'm not as happy as when I'm with Toga, but having someone like her here would be comforting. But she isn't as crazy as toga. Crazy Toga is best Toga._

_-x-_

Present Mic, as he is called, had just finished up with the basic rules and outline of the practical test. He didn't give anything away about the written part of the exam but Izuku knew he was going to ace it. "Any questions?" the pro hero asked before a boy that had square glasses and dark-blue hair shot out of his seat and moved in a robotic kind of way. _He kinda reminds me of that James kid back in primary school, with the car transformer quirk and non-existent humour... _Izuku thought.

"Excuse me, sir, but on the booklet it says that there are four robots, yet you stated here that there are only three. How could such a prestigious hero school make such a blatant mistake?" the four-eyed robot yelled.

Mic started fanning his hands out in front of him in order to quiet down the student's sudden outburst. "Ok, ok. Calm down a bit there, buddy. Yes, there is indeed another robot but it is only worth zero points, so I would run away from it if I were you."

"Thank you. And another thing," he turned to face Izuku while pointing a finger straight in his direction. "Can you please stop mumbling to yourself! It is very annoying and distracting to us future heroes."

Izuku immediately hated this kid. _Time to put his money where his mouth is... _Izuku stood up from his seat and flared at the other student. "You call yourself a future hero yet you get easily distracted by little ol' me who was preparing for the upcoming task. If you can't handle my muttering then I don't see how you can stay focused while saving other-"

"Calm down boys, that is quite enough." The teacher interjected. "Now without any further questions, let the tests begin!"

_-x-_

Izuku looked around him at the faces of the other students to see if he recognised anyone. He'd found two, then being the stuck-up four-eyed robot who was staring at him, and his new friend Urakara standing by herself at the front of the group. He began to approach the girl but was cut off by Four-eyes as expected.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing trying to distract more students? How dare you think that just becau-" Izuku snapped his fingers and teleported the annoying kid to the back of the group. _That got a good few laughs. _He continued to the girl and gave her a quick poke on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Urakara, good luck on the test!"

"Ah... Y-you too, Midoriya."

"AAAANNNNDDDD STAAAARRRRT!"

No one expected the sudden 'go'-signal and stood there waiting before realising that Izuku and Urakara had taken off into the masses of buildings ahead. _It's their fault they missed out on the best batch of robots. _

Izuku knew he could destroy any robot just by messing with it's coding using his quirk, so he decided he would also help Urakara and make sure she got into the school. Three out of the five minutes passed before Izuku told Urakara that he would head off to find more robots and she should get as many points as she can too.

After another minute buildings around the centre of the arena start falling and people started running away as a massive zero-pointer robot crushed everything in its way. Izuku debates fighting it for a moment before he noticed Urakara trapped beneath some rubble, unable to free herself due to the size of the concrete. Without another thought he teleported in front of Urakara and started to remove rubble with a bit of strength enhancement to his forearms and legs. But the robot was going to step on both of them if he continued. Chucking a large chunk of concrete away he turned to face the imposing machine.

He quickly pulled out a special knife, designed for his quirk by a very sweet, pink-haired engineer, and threw it at the robot's hull. The idea of the knife was that it would get stuck in the robot's wiring and allow Izuku to control it remotely. He quickly started shutting down the robot's different parts before the entire arena went silent.

Then it fell.

Moving his body he crouched over the top of Urakara and put his hands above his head, body and elbows bent to minimise impact. Izuku used whatever quirk energy he had left in his system and spread it around his body. The giant robot hit Izuku hard, making him wince in pain. Uraraka's eyes opened wide in fear but Izuku didn't want to see that so he kept his eyes shut and focused on keeping himself together.

-x-

The four-eyed robot watched as students began to crowd around the robot. He had heard the the green-haired kid had jumped in to save a girl and both were caught under the robot. The end of the test was ages ago and Recovery-Girl began to move through everyone to heal their injuries. "Oh dear, are there people under that thing?" She asked him. He could only nod in response.

Recovery-Girl quickly dialed up the teachers to come down and lift the structure. While they wait, the other trainees started coming down to view what had happened since some other students spread word of the accident. One of the students who came to see what it was was none other than Katsuki Bakugo.

Said boy looked around him for the green-haired piece of shit but couldn't find him anywhere... which means he is the one stuck under that thing. "Dumbass..."

Some of the heroes came down and started to move it to the side. While they did so, the students and Recovery-Girl could see a kid, covered in blood with green hair hanging low over his eyes and a few tears running down his cheeks, holding up the metal robot from landing and hurting a brown-haired girl, who's face was covered in worry and who lay trapped underneath other rubble. Gasps came out of everyone's mouth when they saw the trapped duo. Even Bakugo showed a bit of worry on his face.

-x-

_Finally... I can breath!_ thought Ochako once light hit her face. She could make out Midoriya's facial features a bit better now and boy did it scare her. Even without the robot on top of him he still held his position. His eyes stayed closed but a small smile spread across his lips. "Are... you... alright?" he murmured.

"Y-yes... but are you?" Ochako replied worriedly.

"I guess... so... but I can't... m-move..."

"DEKU YOU WORRYING PIECE OF SHIIII-" Ochako turned as far as her head would let her. A spikey-haired blond with explosions propelling him past the teachers as he charged at Midoriya. Ochako watched in horror as 'Deku' was hit straight in the gut and sent flying into a wall nearby.

She stared directly into the blond's eyes while he was trying to catch his breath. "What did you do that for?"

"He's a complete pain in the ass that's why! First he tries to commit suicide, then disappears in a dark fog never to be heard from again for a while until he comes back with a fucking quirk. Complete bullshit if you ask me! Now he jumped in the way to save you, to be honest he's probably thinking of other ways to get himself killed while he's dreaming over there." The kid pointed at the blood splatter and slide that led to Midoriya's limp body. _Oh no, Midoriya probably had a horrifying history. Now I feel really bad... I hope he'll be alright.  
_  
-x-

Ochako later called her parents to tell them that she was going to stay at the school a bit longer for medical reasons. After arguing with them that she was really ok and that they shouldn't worry that much, she put her phone down and looked back at Midoriya. He was lying on a medical bed with tubes and a breathing mask attached to him. They were both in Recovery-Girl's ward after the physical examination. Since the written examination was beforehand, all the students were home now except for the ones being treated. Recovery girl was busy in the next room but her muttering could be heard about how the Principal was so stupid to try and make her work harder than it needed to be.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Who could that possibly be? Ochako thought as she opened the ward's door. Outside stood a girl with two blond messy buns, a sailor's uniform, and worried look across her face. She immediately looked at Ochako and her face contorted in rage. "Who the fuck are you?" she snarled while pulling a knife out from behind her. Ochako backed up in fear of being stabbed. Even though she can levitate objects, she needs to touch them first, and she is NOT touching a knife. However, before the knife-wielding girl could touch her, a voice spoke up from behind.

"Himiko…. please…. she means you no harm." Izuku whispered just loud enough for the two girls to hear. As soon as she heard his words, 'Himiko' ran past Ochako and straight to Midoriya's bed.

"Izuku! What happened? Are you ok? When can you get out? Everyone has been worried for you!" Toga rambled on, probably stealing the habit from Midoriya.

_What does she mean by 'we', and why on a first-name basis? But how dare she interrupt my time with Midoriya! _Ochako opened her mouth but before she could get up at the new girl, Recovery-Girl quietly snuck into the room and faced all three of them. "Ok Midoriya, since your wounds have been healed and you have rested your quirk for quite a while, you should be free to leave as soon as you can. Try and relax for a few more days but other than that, I don't want to see you in here again." With that the hero walked back out and to the next room.

Midoriya grinned and stumbled out of his bed. The girls ran to help him but ended up glaring at each other. "Girls, please. Let's be civil here. Thank you Urakara for the help in the exam, sorry about worrying you at the end. Himiko, sorry about not being able to contact you but we can talk later." Midoriya opened up a black portal with jagged white and coloured lines covering the outside edge. Bowing once more to Ochako, he and Himiko disappeared through the portal before it snapped shut and disappeared.

Ochako hung her head low as she stood on the train home. So much had happened in one day that she is just totally worn out. But right now she is going to start her mission; get close to Dek- no, Midoriya, and learn as much about him as possible! _And maybe get that other girl away from him. _Of course she doesn't hate the girl thaaaat much, but love rivals are love rivals and Ochako won't let anyone get in her way.

_-x-_

_**That reference is about 'James' is an inside joke and only one of the readers of this little series would understand. I apologise but 'James' does NOT contribute to the plot nor does he exist in the Manga/Anime of MHA/BNHA. I guess he could be a future OC? Who knows….**_

**(****〃****ω****〃****)**


	6. (CH55) AN

**_Author's note_**

_-x-_

Thankyou very much for reading the fith chapter of: **Not the confession you'd expect!**

This little author's note is just here to clarify some bits for the future chapters. And to elaborate on what I have said last chapter.

**Also: **This fic is available on Wattpad and Archive Of Our Own ( AO3 ) with chapter updates a day later than here.

**A few quick and IMPORTANT ****points about this fic to get out of the way:**

_\- NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK DUE TO EXAMS AND SUCH, MAYBE NO CHAPTER THE NEXT WEEK EITHER, DEPENDING ON A NUMBER OF FACTORS._

_\- Chapter sizes will vary around 1,000 words depending on the chapter's importance to the story, my motivation, school work, etc. etc._

_\- SPOILER: ThE cOvEr ArT wAs MaDe By Me._

_\- we are about to hit 100 follows... I'm so damn greatfull you guys 3_

_\- **I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! ( **no homo; no cromo )_

_-x-_

**Special thanks to:**

**Jade Tatsu**

_For helping with ideas and recommendations, not to mention that extra, sweet sprinkle of motivation. Go check out their fic: **Another Form of Power **( If for some reason you have not read it already! )._

**Fallwater **

_For trusting me with editing their amazing work, as well as sharing trade secrets and criticising my oneshots that I have sent. His fic is called: **The Next Sun Keeper**_

**Roningfroggy**

_For not judging me, helping with brainstorming ideas and for allowing me to get you hooked on Villain!Deku fics. ( **He's working on a fic himself! **)_

_-x-_

**_Key for dumb people like me;_**

**"" - **_Speaking_

**'' - **_Quotes in speech/sure-sure kind of talking_

_**Italics - **Thinking ( Always from the one perspective being used at each scene change )_

**Bold - **_Signs/Quirks doing shizz/Other talking stuff_

_**Underline \- **Texting ( I think... )_

_-x-_

**I, in no way, shape, or form, own: My Hero Academia**


	7. (CH6) First day

_**Chapter 6:**_

**First day!**

_-x-_

It was Izuku's first day of UA High, or at least it will be in a few hours. He started the day off by getting his mother's permission to leave early and hang out with his friends. After some shed tears and too many farewells, he teleported to an alleyway near the bar and composed himself for the onslaught by Toga. She heard the news that he got in after snooping around and listening in on Izuku's report to Sensei. The man was happy for Izuku and for the plans he can now make with his second prodigy. Speaking of Sensei's prodigies, Tomura asked Izuku to not mention anything about him at all, and with Toga, Izuku has to introduce her using her first name or "just a childhood friend" to keep secrecy. Toga was also told she couldn't partake in any raids unless it was absolutely necessary, because we know how clingy she can get to 'Izu-kun'.

Clearing his mind once again, Izuku opened the front door, and sure enough, he was tackled to the ground by a racing blur.

"IIIIZZZZUUUU-KKKKUUUUNNNN"

**Bang**

"Toga please, don't ruin my new uniform."

"But it shows your body so nicely! I just wanna rip is apart and-"

Kurogiri, who was standing behind the bar with an ever-present blank expression, decided to at least attempt to calm the beast who was squeezing the life from the poor boy. "I think it is best to let Young Midoriya calm down and relax before his day today. It will be a big step for the League but also a massive leap for Midoriya. We don't want to mess that up do we?"

"...no…. I guess not" Himiko pouted before moving. Untangling legs was a pain in the ass but he wanted to eat. Kurogiri makes the best food and drinks. He was told by Tomura that apparently Kurogiri had borrowed some recipes from Izuku's mother since they met, one of such recipes happens to be Izuku's favourite, katsudon. He asked Kurogiri to make it for his first day breakfast because "why the hell not?" and he must say that it was the second greatest katsudon he has ever eaten, after his mother's of course! He finished his meal quickly and got his tie done by the misted bartender. He looked down at the time on his new green and black G-Shock and saw that he was a whole hour and a half early for the day.

_I guess I'll just have to cuddle Toga and beat Tomura in some Mariokart before I leave…. _He thought. _Maybe I don't have to leave so early._

I mean, they are only a few hundred meters from Izuku's house which is another few hundred meters from the bar, meaning he can just teleport there. With all the painful training Izuku went through it has definitely paid off. Especially with faster, more precise, and longer teleportations…. not that he wasn't already completely overpowered or anything, right?

….Right?

_-x-_

_Class 1-A huh, that's one big ass door. Probably for mutant quirks and such…. Hopefully the four-eyed dipshit isn't here. _He carefully pushed the door open a crack to get a peek inside the room. No one he recognised except for Urakara, four-eyes…. damn it. And then there's Kacchan. _Maybe this year I can show him who's boss before I rip him apart. _Pushing the door open entirely he stepping in and looked to his right, then the left. There was a man with long hair and a sleeping bag lying in the corner. Izuku approached it and held out his hand. "Good morning Mr Eraser-Head. Are you our home room teacher this year?" he asked.

To say Aizawa was surprised is a complete understatement. He has always slept in the classroom and no one in his however many years of teaching at this school had noticed him on the first day, before his brief introduction of course. He glared at the kid yet he didn't move. Giving up, the underground hero extended a hand out to meet the already waiting one. This green-haired boy had scars covering every available centimetre of skin on his hands, arms, everywhere really. But his face was mostly clean with the exception of the diamond-shaped scar the cut across his left eye.

_He's going to be a problem child from my best guess…. _thought Aizawa. Little did he know that his guess was going to be off by a mile.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, though I guess you have already read my file?" Midoriya added after not getting a response other than a handshake.

Aizawa removed his hand and put it back inside his cocoon. "Yes I have. Now go off and talk to someone else while I mentally prepare myself for today." This earnt him a smile from the boy before he turned and walked into the talking students.

Moving back to the kid, apparently a 'family friend' made the report for the boy and had included every detail of his life before joining some work in a bar and making a few friends. It didn't say the name of the place, by that wasn't of Aizawa's concern. He was far more worried about before that, he read over this student's childhood a couple times and yet it still scarred the shit out of him. From how he had been quirkless, to a the bullying and abuse done upon the child by another student who it currently in this classroom, to a failed suicide attempt that ended up with him discovering a quirk. Everything was told in detail as if the boy had written it himself. Doesn't matter though at it is still the most haunting childhood Aizawa's ever heard and will probably ever hear.

_-x-_

Izuku walked away from the teacher and sat down at the desk in the opposite corner of the classroom. He got out his school analysis notepad and started writing down everyone in the classroom's appearance. He could just save the names for later. He added appearances and started sketching basic poses to add detail as he went on. He started the detailed drawing with Urakara as he knew her name, saw her quirk in action, interacted with her enough to note her personality, and has a clear view of her face and body shape to get started in the sketch. _When they get into hero costumes and such, my guess tomorrow, then I can draw it in._

Aizawa finally got out of his corner, slammed some gym uniforms on his desk, then instructed everyone to get changed and head out to the training fields. Izuku grabbed his gear and made his way downstairs to the changing room. He took his spot in a dark corner but unfortunately he didn't go unnoticed. When removing his shirt, a kid with spikey red hair approched him. "Hey, uh, how come you have so many scars on your back?" he asked uncertainly.

Izuku knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked him that. Deciding now was a better time than never, he turned around and said "Lifs hates me." before continuing to change. The red-head was about to say something but was cut out by the sounds of a small sack of shit.

The ball-boy was busy peeking through a small hole between the lockers while muttering about the shapes of the girls' bodies. Izuku, now changed, got up and started to approach the pervert yet someone in the other side beat him to it. "YEOW!" Something long poked his eye and send him reeling. Izuku made his way up to the hole and put his mouth over it before saying "My apologies, girls. I shal now block it before anything else happens." Izuku put his hands on either sides of the hole and let the lines that flowed out of his hands repair the damage.

_-x-_

"...-and so if you come last I will not hesitate expel you from this school" Aizawa's finished. Most people gasped while the few that knew this was a logical rouse stayed silent. "Alright, for the first event, Bakugo could you please throw the ball as far as you can with your quirk." Bakugo lined up in the center of the circle before pulling his hand back as far back as he could.

"_**DIE"**_

The ball shot 768 meters. "Midoriya, show me how well you can do against that score" Aizawa gestured for Izuku to enter the ring with a ball and get ready. But he didn't care about scores. He knew this was a rouse and to be honest, would rather not show too much of his quirk to his classmates.

He took the ball from the teacher and stood in the circle. He pulled his arm back and threw as far as his body strength would let him. _Only 48 meters…. huh, I thought I could do better than that. _Izuku got out of the circle and started noting down his score.

Katsuki started laughing like a maniac. "HA! SHITTY DEKU ONLY GOT 48. WHAT A FUCKING FAIL-"

"Bakugo, shut up before I boot your out of this school!" Aizawa interjected. Bakugo shut up at that and went to the back of the line silently. _That kept him silent. Although, I did try erasing Midoriya's quirk yet I couldn't. He obviously has one yet he didn't use it. Either this kid is completely stupid or too smart for this course. _

Izuku continued to not use his quirk for the rest of the tests and at the end of the day he came last. Not that he cared. Aizawa told everyone that it was just a rouse and made some complain. But Iida looked betrayed. "Aizawa sir, why didn't Midoriya use his quirk. Does he think he's better than us?"

"I don't know Iida, but why don't you ask him?" The four-eyed robot turned to Izuku.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see my non-quirk progress and I showed too much of my quirk in the exam for my liking. Besides, quirks aren't everything in life. You quirk-born people wouldn't understand. It makes me sick." The greenette states bluntly before turning to leave. Everyone watched in silence while Aizawa snickered to himself. _Yep, to smart for this course._

_-x-_

_**A quick warning, throughout the school year only certain parts will be written into chapters. It's mostly cannon and I feel it adds nothing to the story. I may even skip the sports festival if I deem it necessary. Next chapter will be the battle training ;)**_

_**(And thank you for waiting the extra week!) **_

**(****〃****ω****〃****)**


	8. (CH7) Battle training

_**Battle Training**_

_-x-_

"HELL YEAH! BATTLE TRAINING" Kacchan screamed as he jumped from his desk. _I honestly haven't seen him so excited about anything other than me being blown up…. _Izuku thought. The class was sent out to one of the training arenas but instead of a replica city, it was just one single building sitting in the center with a large metal box off to the side. All-Might, who was leading the class today, told everyone to go get changed into their hero costumes. Izuku didn't have much for a hero costume as it didn't concern him but he still brought something. It was just a simple set of his signature red, steel-toed platformers, black baggy cargo-pants with kneepads and gun holster. He also had a black dress-shirt and a white overcoat to hide his weapons in. To top everything all off, he added a white tie that had his villain emblem hidden underneath, a four-leafed clover popping out of a red circle.

He walks out of the changing room at looks at everyone's stunned faces. "Uh…. am I late?" he asks uncertainly. The red-haired guy from yesterday comes forwards.

"How should I put this, that is one very expensive looking uniform. Are you sure you want to fight in that? I mean, it's very manly but, like, it looks like it'll cost a lot to replace…. uh…." Izuku stared at him before softening his face. He doesn't need to make enemies immediately. _That's for later…._

"If, in the unlikely scenario, this dress gets damaged, I can just make another one."

"What!?" Everyone said in unison. "You made that yourself?"

"Uh, yeah…. and?" Before anyone could continue, All-Might interrupted them to explain the exercise. All he really said was two teams battling in a building. One teram, the 'villains', are protecting the bomb, while the other team, the 'heros', are trying to disarm it. Knock out the other team, heros touching the bomb, or the timer running out can lead to the end of the match…. _too easy._

"Alright, Midoriya and Iida are the villains. Bakugo and Urakara are the heroes. Let's get this match started!" All-Might boomed. As Izuku and Iida were entering the building, the villain-in-disguise was muttering to himself. …_.I wonder it he still remembers me…. or that day at least. He ruined me and he will pay. _

"Hey Midoriya," The two were standing next to the bomb. "I would like to apologize for my behaviour this year. It was highly inappropriate and you are a better hero than-."

"Iida. Your idea of heroes is completely delusional. I just acted like any normal person should and saved Urakara. You don't need some pathetic name-tag or special badge that reads 'Hero' just to save someone from dying. Heroes are just people who get payed to show off, so don't you dare group me with those pathetic excuses of people. Now, let's get a plan down."

"Uhhh…. um…. ok…." Iida stuttered. He was completely off-put by that little speech, as was the rest of the class who were listening in from the observation box.

Izuku turned to face out of the window before formulating a plan. "Ok, Iida, we have five minutes to prepare. If I'm not mistaken, I saw a closet on the second or third level. I say we move this bomb down there and hide it in the room. Of course we will block off the windows on different floors and where we're setting up as to create more confusion. Once the round starts, Kacchan will most likely go straight for me first, so I will go up a couple of levels from here. Urakara has a gravity quirk, so when you sent up the bomb, remove anything that isn't strapped down to the floor that she could use. Got it?"

Iida gave a stern nod before making his way over and picking up the surprisingly light bomb and carrying it down the stairs, of course with a bit of Izuku's help. They moved it down to the second level where they then found the cupboard. After hiding the bomb away safely, they started covering up windows on different levels, as well as removing unsecured objects on the first, second, and third floors. With only a short amount of time left, Izuku went up to the sixth floor and sat down to wait. Iida his himself on the fourth floor so that he could trick Urakara into believing he was in the bomb room. Kacchan was obviously going straight to Izuku so there was no need for the four-eyed robots to worry about him.

**BEEEEP!**

A loud buzzer signalled the start of the match. Katsuki blew his way past his partner, knocking her over, before charging up to the floor Izuku was on. The explosive teen didn't even register the 'knight-in-literal-shining-armour' in the corner of the fourth floor.

Katsuki made it to the sixth floor and came eye-to-eye with Izuku. "I finally found you, you quirkless bastard!" he screamed.

"Ah, Kacchan. How long have I waited for this sweet day? Well, only a couple of years…. Ten, in fact." he responded while walking slowly towards his opponent.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Katsuki screamed while charging head-on at Izuku, only to be met with a fist to the face. He flipped over backwards yet managed to land in a ready crouch. He launched many fists at Izuku, not to mention some deadly explosions, but Izuku just dodged like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"C'mon, Kacchan, aren't you gonna hit me?" the green-haired boy giggled. Katsuki became completely enraged. He started to back up to the other side of the room while Izuku stood in center, facing him.

"THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE!" Katsuki held his gauntlet-covered arms up and prepared to pull out the two pins with his teeth. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the rest of the class as they realised what was about to unfold.

"**KATSUKI BAKUGO! DO NOT PULL THOSE PINS OUT OR WE WILL REMOVE YOU FROM THE HERO COURSE IMMEDIATELY.**" All-Might boomed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, he deserves to die. He moved from a pebble in my path to a motherfucking boulder that needs to be destroyed." He used his teeth to remove the two pins in his gauntlets and pointed them both at Izuku. "DIE, FUCKER!"

The explosion shot towards Izuku yet he didn't move a muscle. The flames roared as they leapt across the floor and engulfed the boy….

Or so they thought.

As soon as he was hidden from cameras and the eyes of his childhood bully, Izuku teleported behind the blond and held a gun, pointing at the blonds head while he looked away.

_**BANG**_

Katsuki's head was knocked forwards. He stumbled forwards before falling on his knees, finally ending with a face-plant into the ground. The smoke still obscured the view of some bits of the battle but everyone saw what Izuku did, as well as the fall of Bakugo's ego. Izuku put the gun into a vest pocket before making sure everyone could hear his voice in the observation room. "Don't worry, All-Might, it was simply a rubber bullet. UA wouldn't let me use a normal one no matter how hard I pleaded." he giggled, earning a few worried expressions from the class who were thinking about how this kid could want such a thing.

"**HERO TEAM WINS!**" All-Might yells through the coms. _Heh, Iida must have lost. That'll dent his rep for sure._

"Hey…. Izu-Midoriya, can you hear me?" Uraraka's voice could be heard through Iida's radio.

"Yes, I can. Good job on the fight." He replied honestly.

"U-u-uh, yeah…. thanks."

"I'm guessing Iida is out cold. Could you float him out of a window or something back down, please. I'll take care of Katsuki."

"Sure!" The line went dead.

Izuku turned back to stare at the silent body of his rival. _I guess all that's left is for me to clear out this area…. and aren't we doing and excursion this week to the USJ? I saw it on Aizawa's desk and i think it was in two days time. Better inform Sensei later, I guess._ Izuku swung Katsuki onto his shoulders and walked back down to the rest of the class.

_-x-_

_**I apologise for this being late to all the readers X3 I'm sorry!**_

_**Other than that, I don't think I did too well on this chapter and am currently at a major writing block for the next chapter. All previous chapters have been made ages in advance but this one and the one after are fresh.**_

_**( Currently considering moving the classes into dorms early…. who knows? )**_

_**(**__**〃**__**ω**__**〃**__**)**_


	9. (CH8) USJ

_**USJ**_

_-x-_

**Ochako's diary**

Hello, future hero self, it is I, - Damn, that sounds super awkward hahahaha! But I don't think I am as awkward as that cute/buff af broccoli that sits behind the yelling kid. The yelling kid says that the boy's name is "Deku" or something, but I'm not too sure. I mean, I would have got his name if it wasn't for that blond bitch that dragged him by the collar out of the school before even Iida could catch up. I wonder what their past is, considering how close they seem to be. Ugh, why can't I find a nice guy that is actually free for once.

Maybe I should stop worrying about him and start worrying about the rest of this week.

Rumours say that we are heading to the USJ for an excursion. Yay! THIRTEEN WILL MOST LIKELY BE THERE! I am soooo pumped. In summary, school has been pretty good so far, lots of new friends, love-rivals I guess (but she's not at our school and her uniform doesn't have a logo….), and most importantly, the amount of work that they give you is stupid. It's only the first day, c'mon! Anyways I should be doing said homework now, so cya!

_-x-_

The bell chimes on the front door of the bar. The bartender spares a glance up towards the child entering the place. The kid dropped his back next to the long couch along the left-hand wall before lazily flopping onto it. The kid didn't say a word. Shrugging, the bartender goes back to scrubbing the already clean glass in his misty hand. A few minutes pass before another kid enters the place, this time a girl. She looks around, spots the boy on the couch, then walks over before flopping down on top of him. The boy on the bottom groans a little bit but otherwise doesn't move a muscle.

"...What happened Toga?" asked the bartender, after taking a few photos of course.

The girl on top turned her head to face him. "We made a runner from Izu's new friends as soon as he left the gate. We got lost in some alleys, then ended up back here while I ran further to double check the glasses kid and the slut weren't still following us." she mumbled.

"...Oh…. But wouldn't that look suspicious to the kids who were following you two?"

"Nah. They probably think Izuku's busy training or something." Toga poked the boy in the cheek when she said it. "Well, at least that's what he can say anyways.

"Fair enough."

"WASSUP FUCCERS!" Tomura screams while walking out of one of the back doors exiting the main bar area. "You guys got here fast."

"Apparently Young Midoriya and his wAiFu were being chased by some students. Don't know why but here they are." Kurogiri replied with as straight a face a mist can make.

"Hmm, that's not great. Anyway, any new intel you gathered from the first day of school Izuku?"

Hearing his call, Izuku pushed himself up, all the while knocking off Toga. She quickly jumped up and lay straight back down as soon as the greenette was sitting upright again, laying her head on his lap before dozing off. Izuku composed himself and placed a hand on Toga's head. "Well, apparently we are heading to the USJ this week so I double-checked and found out it is on Friday. That means we have another two more days to prepare if you want to attack, of course."

Tomura continued to stare at Midoriya for a bit until he moved over to the bar counter and took a swing out of the Vodka-and-Coke Kurogiri prepared for him. "Well…." he said before taking another swing. "That does not leave us with much time to prepare, so, as much as I would love to attack this shitty school, I think it is best to save our resources until something big pops up. How about…. the internship week!"

Izuku nodded slowly. "Not a bad idea. This means that I can partake in the little fun we get…. and I have always wanted to meet Stain. He works in Hosu, which I should mention is where all the good agencies are located around."

"Hmmm, yes, I think that would be spectacular. Now, Izuku, how is your quirk going? How much of Dabi's brutal training have you been holding back from those pathetic UA creatures?"

Izuku just laughed at that remark. "More than you could possibly imagine!" He lowered his gaze. "But I did slightly slip up when versing Kacchan."

"As long as it wasn't too much, you should be fine. Now are you staying here or are you heading home to your mother."

"Lemme rest…. Please!" The whiny voice made Izuku chuckle. He looked down at her to see Toga giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. "Yes Toga, you can stay the night at mine."

_-x-_

"Alright you pathetic wastes of oxygen, we're going out of campus today so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour, mainly you, Bakugo.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD PIECE OF SHI-"

Other than that, the school day started out pretty normal. Four-eyes, or Iida as he is known by everyone else except you-know-who, tried his hardest to organise everyone into a 'systematic seating plan'. _Probably due to becoming the class representative…. He's getting waaaay too egotistical with that little title for my liking. _After what felt like no time at all, the minibus stopped outside of an expensive-looking facility called the USJ _or something?_

Class 1-A excitedly walked up to the double-doors that separated the facility to the outside. Standing there waiting was the support hero, 13. Everyone except Todoroki and Katsuki were fawning over seeing the hero there to help them, though no-one was as excited as Urakara. Izuku, on the other hand, was busy thinking of painful ways to take down and torture the hero, or steal their quirk. As nice of a person on the outside, Izuku still is a demon and would happily kill many of the heroes in Japan.

"Welcome everybody to the USJ, or the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" 13 announced with pride. "Today we will be testing you all on the way your quirks are used as well as how to use them for rescue missions and making sure there is minimal damage done to the environment around you!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Woooooooo!"

"Sounds like fun."

"HAHAHAHA! I WILL SHOW YOU EXTRAS HOW MUCH BETTER I AM THAN YOU!"

"k."

"Ok ok, calm down students. Now, before we start, I need to point out a rule or two, or three, or four, or fi-"

_I get it! Now, please continue so I can get this stupid heroics shit out of the way for today!_

Once 13 finished talking, students were split into groups for each different environmental zone that challenged their abilities. For example; Todoroki went to the city zone to get better control over his ice, Kacchan went to the cold-zone to attempt making explosions in the worst environment for it, etc. etc. Some others like Uraraka went to zones that helped make their quirk stronger or to increase endurance. However, Izuku was told to stay back with Aizawa. As his classmates were training, Izuku took notes on their quirks, weaknesses, strengths, and of course, made pictures of them in detail for Shigaraki.

Apparently the league wanted to make a 'Grand Reveal' in front of everyone to make sure the heroes feared their organisation. _Heh, I bet Tomura wouldn't do jack shizz without failing…. His whiney ass couldn't even stand to that slut Mt-Lady. _In the middle of his thoughts, the arena went dark and red lights started to flash from the roof and walls.

"**Warning: An unidentified threat has been located nearby. All students and staff are to evacuate immediately and meet at the front of the USJ Facility. This is NOT a drill.**"

Panic ensued as Izuku's classmates sprinted out of their areas and ran past him to get to the exit. _I guess Tomura DID do something for once…. Better. _Packing up his notepad and pencil, Izuku calmly walked out of the exit and met up with the students. Once everyone was gathered and on the bus, Aizawa ordered the driver to get everyone back to the school via the 'Secret Route'. _Sweet, free info for meeee!_

Izuku noted every street sign, road, population and traffic density on different roads, as well as any possible security measure that littered the route. It really just seemed like they were taking a quick drive through the slums of Japan. Out of nowhere, they arrive at the back of UA. Waiting for them at the now-not-so-secret back door was the Principle. He had a quick chat with Aizawa before informing the rest of the class to leave early and get home safely. _Apparently we get the next week off so the school can implement a dorm system to make their security system better after whatever attack Tomura did today. _

_Turns out he killed 7 up-and-coming heroes as well as burned down an entire mall…. All-Might didn't even show up either, meaning that the gap between civilians and heroes has widened even further…. Perfect!_

_-x-_

_**If something is written like this; "wAiFu", say it in a Michael-Rosen YTP-type voice…. you probably know what I mean.**_

_Readers: _…_**.USJ Fi-**_

_Axlexington:_

"_**NO USJ FIGHT FOR ANY OF YOUUUU mwahahahaha!"**_


	10. (CH9) Dorms

**Chapter 9:**

**Dorms**

_-x-_

Throughout the past week, Izuku had been training his ass off alongside Toga, who, as of recent, has become his personal trainer. They had been going at each other's throats on the clean Dagobah Beach sands for a while now, Izuku not using his quirk while Toga…. she couldn't really use her quirk that much in this scenario. The League knew of the upcoming sports carnival that was going to be hosted and so Izuku wanted to get the most practice in as he could. Apparently Toga was going to be there alongside Kurogiri who had invited someone else. The poor greenette would never know.

Once monday hit Izuku in the face, he was heading back towards the school of his old and completely stupid childhood dreams. He had also brought along a bunch of clothes, his toiletries, weapons, laptop, spare suits, a disposable phone, and finally, a couple photo frames with pictures of his League friends, colleagues, and Toga. This was because the Dormitories had been finished for all the classes so they had a whole extra day off to set up their rooms and get comfortable with each other.

Izuku walked into the front of Heights Alliance. The first floor consisted of an entertainment area with a lot of couches and beanbags to accompany the large television on one of the walls. Going up to the next floor, Izuku glanced around at the large kitchen area and dining table that went from one side of the room to the other. Two stair cases were present at the opposite side of the floor. One had _M_ on it while the other had _F_. He took his two duffle bags and backpack up the _M_ stairs and walked by the different door numbers until he reached the 15th dorm room. He was on the 4th floor, the second-to-top floor. There was one other who was closer to the stairway down, but he would have to wait until someone took that room. The other two people were on the other side of the floor but they were on the female side with only a walkway linking the two parallel hallways.

The room itself was just simple bed along one side and a wall-mounted desk on the opposite wall. A large window led out onto the balcony outside of the room. Izuku shut the door behind him and dropped both duffle bags in front of it. "Right! Well, time to get to work, I guess…."

After almost an hour later, Izuk had finished making his room. Simple black bed sheets and covers for his bed, the desk was covered in his favourite photos of his league friends. A figure he used his quirk to somehow recreate Toga sat in the very centre at the back. A relatively powerful laptop and a couple notebooks sat on the desk as well. Izuku put his suits and other casual clothing in his cupboard while leaving his school uniform hanging on the outside. The only posters on the walls were of Eraser-Head and Engenium, not to forget his pretty impressive artworks of his favourite vigilante, Stain, who he was hoping to meet very soon. Deciding that his room was complete, Izuku made his wall out of it and back down the stairs to the common room.

_-x-_

At around lunchtime, everyone in class 1-A had gathered in the common room to chat and discuss certain rules they would need to instill because of a couple particular individuals. Aizawa even came in and made sure they knew all the already proposed rules from the principle such as when you can leave the school grounds and when everyone needs to be asleep. He also stated that food supplies would be dropped off at the front of the 1-A building but if anyone needed something else/extra, they would need to ask him first before they could go and get it themselves or have it delivered with the rest of the food supplies.

Lunch came and went, leaving people to get extra items from their respective houses before dinner or to just chill out and socialise. Izuku first and foremost checked to see if he could teleport outside of the school grounds from his room. Yes, yes he could. And it was almost too perfect for him and the league.

Izuku spent the remaining hours at the league's hideout drawing out the floor plan of the dormitories, cuddling his dearest Himiko, and beating Tomura's ass in his multitude of console games. Kurogiri was being a dad as always and made sure everyone was eating enough food and drinking heaps. At some point Kurogiri put on some more casual clothing and waved goodbye to the three teens before leaving to go see 'someone'. Shrugging it aside, Izuku got up and said goodbye as well before he left to head back to the dormitories. Out of pure curiosity, he made a detour to quickly say his final goodbye to his mum.

He silently walked down the almost empty streets only to find Kurogiri being welcomed into the house by his mother. _Uuuuh…. ok? Good for them I guess…._

Izuku turned around and teleported back as close as he could get to the school with his mind still not letting him forget the scene he just bore witness to. The trek from the front of the gates to dorm was relatively short. Nothing to see other than other students walking back to their own dorms or teachers walking around the main school buildings.

The common area was surprisingly quiet. _Many people must have already eaten or are eating somewhere else…. _thought Izuku. Deciding that he had enough at the bar, he made his way up to the 4th floor. Out of curiosity he peeked into the 13th room, his neighbor, and found out that it was taken by a student who was not in 1-A. Said person was still setting up his room and turned around when he noticed another presence.

"Can I help you?"

The boy had a messy purple mop of hair on his head to go with the large eye-bags clearly visible against his pale skin. The boy had an eerie vibe to him and made Izuku a little cautious. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Not appearing too dazed, the other teen replied with a lazy grin. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso. I'm from general ED because I barely failed the practical exam. I'm staying here with you guys as your home room teacher is trying to get me into your class."

The boy walked a little bit further towards Izuku and tilted his head in curiosity. "Who are you then?"

Izuku grinned as he shot out a hand for the other to shake. "Izuku Midoriya. I'm you neighbour and future classmate." That statement seemed to Shinso smile as he took his hand and shook. Izuku became a bit drowsy and knew that he need to prepare for the next day, so, he stood back and started walking over to his room. He turned his face back to look at Shinso. "It was nice meeting you mate." he smiled.

"Likewise." The other replied before both went back into their respective rooms. One happy to make an actual friend for once in his like while the other a slight bit differently.

_What a perfect candidate…._

_-x-_

_**Apologise for the late chapter…. AGAIN! I have lost a lot of motivation after returning from Japan :( **_

_**I will also like to say that there WON'T be a chapter next week because work experience and I need a better sleep schedule. Yeah….**_


	11. (CH10) Found Out

_**Chapter: 10**_

_**Found Out**_

_-x-_

With only one week remaining until the sports festival, students were given extra lessons to stay in the gym to practice with their quirks. Some teachers like All-Might and Aizawa were present to help with combos and techniques, although Aizawa spent most of his time with Shinso, who had gotten comfortable with 1-A very quickly. Students like Ojiro went to their own gyms to train alone or improve with their coach or mentor.

Then there was Izuku.

He would always leave to 'go to his own gym', but he was sometimes spotted walking around with the girl that is always waiting at the gates for him. Ochako got extremely pissed off about that, which the other girls seemed to notice. After seeing him with her walking down some markets, enjoying each other's company, Ochako decided she needed to crack down on the bitch and find out who she really was. So, she called a group meeting with 1-A at the end of the day.

Everyone gathered up in the lounge on the first floor. Bean-bags and couches occupied while others just stood or sat on the floor. Once settled, Ochako cleared her throat.

"Alright, everybody. I have asked you all here due to a question that I want answered." That earnt a few murmers about what it could be. "As you may have seen, Deku has been walking about with some blond girl with hair tied up into two buns. All I know of here is that her first name is Himiko…. or last, I'm not too sure."

"WAIT! Useless Deku has a girlfriend? Since fucking when?" Katsuki blurted out.

The room was completely silent. Then laughter burst out from everyone present. Kirishima slapped Katsuki on the back in amusement. "What? Bakugo is jealous? I never thought I would see the day!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY HAIR!" The blond screamed back. "Useless Deku is a lying piece of shit. I'm obviously the alpha male and all girls should be with me not him! I want to murder that bi-"

"Calm down Bakugo." Said Uraraka. "You can kill her in due time. But first, we must find out who she is and who she works for. Understood?"

The class nodded in both acknowledgement and excitement.

_-x-_

After spending the entire afternoon walking through the street markets of Japan to enjoy their soon to be cut time together, Izuku and Himiko worked their way back towards the bar. They had just met the notorious vigilante Stain. He seemed not too bad of a guy, in Izuku's opinion, but he did not want to join the League. Izuku just left it at that and told the man he would love to meet up in the future to do some fake-hero killing. Fortunately, they probably would see each other at internships after the sports festival.

Speaking of the sports festival. Izuku felt like he could finally put 'Kacchan' back in his place... beneath the dirt. With only three more days left until it started, Izuku decided that he would stay and get that little extra training into his body today and spend the weekend on discovering more of his quirk.

Once the weekend was over, Monday rolled around the corner. The day of the Festival. Many students around Izuku were showing signs of fear and anxiety, _Probably because of the deaths of two pro heroes over the weekend that may or may not have been my doing…._ Those nerves are what also gave Izuku a massive head start in the obstacle course. Then in the cavalry battle, he just went solo as he was for some reason the odd one out. He kept his One-Millions Points headband by simply teleporting in and out of the other contestants.

Then came the One versus One battles. And boy did Izuku enjoy it. He knew that Himiko and Tomura were watching him, so he put on the best performance the entire world would ever see him do. He won every round, somehow annoyed Todoroki into using his fireside, and when it came to Bakugo, he toyed with him for almost twenty whole minutes before just picking him up and yeeting him out of the stadium…. all the while the blond was trying to blow the greenette up.

Needless to say, Izuku came first and made an example out of the school's first years, while not entirely trying that much. But once the internship rolled around, that's when things started to get fun. Izuku knew that Iida would most likely be after revenge against Stain, that would be a problem. Izuku needed a Villain costume and a plan to escape the pros. Since his first kill up to his most recent, less than a week ago, he never wore anything other than a black hoodie and black cargo-pants. Along with help from Kurogiri, Shigaraki and Himiko, they put a mask together. It was very similar to Toga's, but instead of a set of teeth in white in the shape of an open mouth, Izuku just had four blue triangles that illuminated at the activation of his quirk. He also wore a beanie to hide his hair, and that was that.

Now for an escape plan.

Izuku had made a request to Tomura to have a flying nomu come and pick him up and make it seem like a kidnapping. Not too hard and a decent idea. Finally all Izuku had to do is select a Pro-Hero that worked in Hosu, then boom. Havok in the hero community.

Way

too

easy.

_-x-_

"Ahhhh! Help meeee!" Izuku screamed from the talons of a flying Nomu. Yet not a hero budged.

"Pathetic…."

The boy soon left the line of sight of the pro heros. Then chaos was unleashed all over Hosu. Nomus were attacking civilians left and right, villains were popping out of nowhere, and one Hero-Killer was on the loose. Iida absent-mindedly watched as his friend was taken to the air. He was too focused on his mission to care about it at that moment.

After running through the city, checking every alley he could, he found the hero killer standing over the top of a girl with…. _Wait! That's the person Ochako's after! No way. I must save her as well._

Iida powered up his legs before charging at the hero killer. Oh boy did the hero-in-training underestimate who he was matched against.

The young man struggled against the vigilante for a few minutes until his blood was consumed. Falling done against a wall in a stiff position, he watched as the girl from before got up and looked directly at him. "Well, well, well. Who did we catch today? Young Iida I assume. Isn't that right, Stain."

Iida widened his eyes. _No…. Izuku was dating a villain? I must get out of here and warn him before…. No. No, no, no, no, NO! I watched him get taken away by that bird-thing. I am no hero to let my friend get taken away like that. Oh god…. What have I become?_

The girl pointed a knife down at Iida's thoat. "Any last words, speedy boi?"

"Fuck YOU!" Shoto ran out from the shadows and shot both flame and ice at his two opponents. Iida watched as the boy lay hit after hit on the two, but before he could finish them off, a shadowy figure came out of nowhere and knocked the other student to their knees. Iida was far too dizzy to see what exactly happened, yet he still watched in silence as his fellow classmate's head was violently removed from their shoulders. Blood spewed from the neck and onto the bricks, the puddle growing bigger and bigger.

Then there was darkness.

_-x-_

"Iida"

"Buddy, are you there?"

"Four eyes, wake up!"

Iida gasped awake as his body sat vertical in shock. Looking around, he saw the worried gazes of his classmates all staring at him. Except for one.

He hoped this was a dream.

He had a bad dream.

_And everything was alright._

BUT IT WASN'T.

"Where's Todoroki?"

Everyone's gazes fell. No one spoke a word, confirming Iida's fears. Finally, Kirishima spoke up. "He was found d-dead. Lying next to you. Izuku was the one who came across the two of you."

"Is Izuku here?" Said boy shuffled past the crowd while looking down. "Hey Izuku. I'm sorry I have to say this now... but the girl you are in a relationship with," Izuku held a straight face as he waited for the glasses boy to continue. "She was there fighting alongside stain. She's a villain."

At the mention of that, Izuku burst into tears as he ran out of the room screaming 'It's not true!' All the way back to the dorms. Ochako was occasionally sent up to Izuku's room to try and get him to leave it, or to just comfort the heartbroken boy.

The two began to grow closer after that. Ochako was beginning to look hopeful. _Maybe soon she might get together with Izuku…. _Iida thought happily.

If only they knew.

_-x-_

_**I'M LATE AGAIN…. BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! But in case you have not already noticed, I am going to completely leave the whole Upload Schedule behind. The main reason this chapter is late is because I am writing a story request for friends, writing a large IzuOcha One-shot, and I spent too long on a One-Shot that has already been posted.**_

_**PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT:**_

_Chapter: 15 _

_IzuOcha -OneShot- Angst_


	12. (END) Not the confession you'd expect

**_Not the confession you'd expect_**

_-x-_

Ochako Urakara was walking down the bland hallways of the Wild Wild Pussycats Training Camp. The camp has been hard but nothing out of the ordinary until now. Earlier when she was changing into her gym gear for the nighttime forest training, she got a text message from Izuku Midoria that simply stated;

_"Meet me outside the building's westwing, now."_

Confused, she left the changing rooms to find out what Izuku was talking about. To be honest, Izuku has been acting differently compared to when he first started at UA. _Maybe Katsuki is really making him mad, or maybe he is just tired. Hopefully he's okay because I haven't heard him stutter in weeks, and that's a bad sign._

Ochako opened the fire-exit door to reveal Izuku leaning against an oak tree wearing a dark-greyhoodie, holding some object. Upon closer inspection the object turned into a black and silver knife with a slight curve at the end, reflecting the moonlight into her eyes.

"Izuku, is everything alright?" Ochako asked carefully. The sudden break in the silence caused Izuku to look up into her eyes. _Gasp! _Ochako stumbled back a few steps. Izukus eyes were completely grey. His bright emerald eyes that sparkled with excitement and joy...

Gone.

Izuku tilted his head curiously at the sudden outburst from his friend. He shrugged his shoulders and put the knife away. "Hush... It's okay Ochako. I won't hurt you. I promise..." He finished off with his signature sweet smile. "I just need to talk about something important."

Ochako gulps. "I will not be staying in UA anymore," Izuku continued. "Something big will happen tonight and after that, I will no longer be needed as a spy in your class. Now, all I ask is for you to stay quiet for a few more hours, okay?"

But before Ochako could respond, Izuku launched himself off the tree and wrapped his arms around the frozen girl. He held the hug for a few more minutes before bringing his lips close to Ochako's ear and whispered "Promise me one thing, Ochako, that you don't come looking for me. But should you bump into me, you are more than welcome to kill me, there and then."

And with that Izuku let go of the girl and removed his jacket to reveal a neatly ironed tuxedo with a four-leafed clover in a red circle sewn on top of the left breast pocket. He then fitted a half-mask onto his face, kind of like Toga's, except his was made up of simple blue triangles instead of white teeth.

He turned back to face Ochako, placing a hand on her shoulder before giving one last smile ( _not that she could see_ ) before heading off to the front of the building where the screams of suprised children could be heard.

_No no no NO NO NO! Not like this. He can't... NO. Izuku is NOT a villain. How could someone who... who was always so enthusiastic about heros be so... so evil. I looked up to him! Why him? Why... _Ochako quickly spun on her heal only to find that Izuku had disappeared. Soon enough the screams of 1-A registered in her overworking brain. Pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind she sprinted, with the help of her quirk, to the main clearing.

_-x-_

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" The students and teachers began to panic at the sound of Aizawa's voice confirming the worst. Exactly 3 metres in front of the students a purple and black mist that was immediately recognised from the USJ Incident began to form, getting larger by the second. Villains began to pour out onto the ground in front of everyone. Each villain that came out of the portal seemed scarier than the one before it. Some people began to slowly back away, while others like Katsuki and Shoto readied their quirks.

Aizawa quickly began counting heads. "Hey class! Does anyone know where-"

"I... am... here, sensei." Uraraka was out of breath when she arrived. Tsuyu ran up to her and gave her a quick hug before looking behind her for something.

"Hey, Uraraka..."

"Yeah

"Where's Deku?" This made Urakara freeze. Izuku's voice replayed in her head. _'Now all I ask is for you to stay quiet for a few more hours, okay?' T_he gravity girl didn't know what to say. The truth or just wait?

"I-I-I d-don't know. I thought he came here-"

"OI DEKU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?!" Bakugo's voice boomed over everyone else's excitement and fear. Every eye turned to face the green-haired, grey-eyed classmate who was spinning a knife between his fingers. "ANSWER ME YOU SHITTY NERD!"

"Calm down Kacchan, all will be explained in good time. Now," Izuku clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, including the villains, before continuing. "I would like to thank all my classmates and teachers for all the opportunities to be a hero that they presented, but nothing anyone here could do would change my mind. Hero society is just a way for people to make money by bashing whoever they believe is bad and get reinforced by our shitty society.

"Many, many years ago, my good friend Kacchan gave quirkless little me some advice. 'Go take a swan-dive off of a building and hope to be reborn with a quirk in the next life. So I gave it a shot. But before I could do that, I was stopped. Guess who stopped me. Not a hero, nooooooo. There is no way a hero would stop by and help a sad and lonely child who was lost in the pitying gazes of society. But a villain.

"The League Of Villains to be exact. They raised me behind my mother's back, they lifted my lifeless body and gave me hope. Hope not to be a hero, but a villain. They even gave me a quirk and helped me get into the school I always wanted to get into. From there on I met you lovely people..." With this Izuku Midoriya pointed his hand at everyone around him to emphasize his point. "But I'm afraid it's time for me to go. I have had enough spying and plotting for one heroic year that sitting next to Toga actually sounds pleasant." This earnt a slight giggle from said person.

"Now enough of my rambling for now, let the show begin!" Kurogiri teleported students to different locations to face off against the best in the league, kind of like the USJ Attack. This left two people standing alone. One of which brought a right arm back, hand closed tightly.

"DEKU YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT-"

_-x-_

Kota sat on the edge of his favourite rock formation on the nearby mountain of the training camp. He stared dully into the first before him, swinging his feet against the grass and roots sticking out of the different cracks in the rock. His mind was completely occupied by the recent conversation he had with Deku. Boy was that weird. They spoke about heroes and how they influence the gullible society. That then leads into how the heroes are the reason villains exist and why many villains are quirkless is because they were put down by the hero-idolizing society which changed and formed their views against everyone.

Kota then asked him what quirk he had to which Deku said was called **Twitch**. Deku's quirk allowed him to enhance his reflexes, see-through walls up to 50 metres and have pin-point accuracy with any fire-arm. His quirk even allowed him to disable technology up to approximately 266 metres depending on how many devices, and he can fast-travel to destinations by travelling along four mobile signals at a time. The major letdown was Deku has to wait 5-6 hours recharging his quirk with solid sleep, not to mention quirk 'Battery Life' depends on how hard or often the quirk is used.

Kota thought it was a really cool quirk and gave it the nickname **Hackeroonies**. Deku jokingly seemed to think it was quite a suitable name as it was like he was hacking reality itself. Deku then asked about Kota's quirk and was thoroughly interested and enjoyed the demonstration Kota provided. He even helped Kota narrow the water beam so it made a deeper and cleaner hole than before.

Deku said something about joining his group and when Kota asked him to elaborate, the other said that he was referring to the League of Villains. This shocked Kota quite a lot because even though he hated heroes, he didn't want to become a villain. Deku then got up and as he was about to leave he looked back at Kota and told him he will speak with the young boy "_tomorrow"_.

Now that it is tomorrow, Kota is still trying to figure out what exactly Izuku meant.

_-x-_

Screams suddenly broke out as a purple mist could be seen from the rocks as said mist formed into a dark and menacing portal. Kota jumped up in surprise, eyes widening in realisation that Deku might be in danger. But before he could move another black, misty portal opened up Infront of him and out stepped a figure who appeared to be made of the same stuff as the portal. He wore a black vest with a white undershirt, black pants and shoes, a red tie and metal braces where his neck should be. He was obviously a villain yet he seemed so friendly.

The villain's yellow eyes gazed down at Kota before he half-squatted down to be at the boy's level. The mist pushed a 'hand' forward before he started speaking. "Good evening, young Kota. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kurogiri. I am forth-in-command at the League of Villains. My quirk is teleportation in case you are wondering."

Kota carefully extended a hand out and shook it with the listed man now known as Kurogiri. The young boy managed to finally work up some courage to ask a simple yet dangerous question. "A-ah... Wh-what do you want to do to me... I, I just-" Kota froze in his train of thought when he heard Kurogiri chuckling ever-so-slightly.

"Oh, please don't worry, I'll tell you now. I am here to inform you that the boss is very interested in not only your quirk but your ideology and view on society. Now he has given you two choices, either join us and we will help you grow, or you can stay here but you will be our enemy."

"Ah... Sir? Might I ask who your boss is?" Kota questioned, still uncertain about the deal.

"I believe you may have already met him. He goes by the public name of 'Izuku Midoriya', or so I'm told."

Wait. So Deku _IS_ actually a... a... v-vill-"

"Well, I guess you know now, but unfortunately we cannot let you stay here after telling you this so you will now be taken back to our hideout." Kurogiri opened up a warp-gate behind Kota, signalling the boy to go forwards. It didn't take much for scared little Kota to quickly walk up and through the portal with Kurogiri right behind him.

_-x-_

The room was white. Lights, bed, chairs, walls and everything else he could see. Kota struggled to keep his eyes open against the blinding light. After a while, he was able to fully take everything in. A couple of minutes later the barely audible buzzing of a speaker could be heard from the right-hand corner of the roof behind him.

"Hello, young Kota, we will have to leave you here until the boss arrives so please do not worry. You will be delivered back to your 'family' once we have reached an agreement. Until then, you'll still be safe here. Apologies." And with that, Kurogiri left the microphone and Kota alone in some room.

Alone.

The realisation hits him as aged as a train. He lost his parents at a young age, and now he is finally away from his caretakers. Waiting for someone to come to him, save him. A hero. Anyone. He so willingly followed Kyrogiri but now... now he is scared.

_-x-_

The loud **BOOM **of the explosion resonated throughout the forest. Katsuki's fist had made solid contact with Izuku's head before releasing the most powerful explosion he could muster. Only smoke filled the clearing now. Bakugo held his position while the smoke cleared. Once he was able to see again, he looked at Deku's face. His head was gone. Blown off by the blond. Katsuki stepped back, shaking. He pressed the hands to his temple, swaying slightly while shaking his head. _No, this isn't how it's supposed to end. _He never meant to kill him. That wasn't the plan. Just a scar for him to remember forever! Guilt suddenly began to overflow Katsuki's eyes for the first time in 10 years. Everything he's done to Deku in the past is made so clear to him. _It's all my fault. He's a villain because of ME. Of ME!_

"Aww~ Kacchan it's ok. I thought you were stronger than that. Katsuki's eyes widened as he spun around to face Deku's headless body. Red, green and blue lines started to appear out the neck. The lines came in hundreds of thousands and started to form the rough outline of a head, the colours filling the rest in. Within no longer than 6 seconds Deku stood alive, not a single scratch present.

"You... you..."

"Monster? Why yes, Kacchan~" Izuku started to slowly walk backwards, all the while loading a magazine into his silenced USP. "Sensei has allowed me to go all out tonight, not to mention I have a meeting with a special guest later tonight that I don't want to be late for so let's just finish this quickly." Izuku pointed the pistol at Katsuki's forehead.

"Shall we, Kacchan?"

Katsuki used his explosions to launch himself forwards and towards Deku. But he was too slow. Deku easily sidestepped him and whacked the back of his gun's stock against Katsuki's head. This enraged the blond further. "I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU THE FUCK APART YOU NERDY PIECE OF SHIT!" Katsuki swung back around and punched Deku across the clearing.

Deku jumped back onto his feet and shouted back, "But haven't you already?!"

"THIS TIME I DONT CARE IF YOU GET KILLED OR NOT. AS LONG AS I WIN!" Katsuki launched two explosions at Deku, both of which hit the ground in front of the greenette, throwing up shrapnel into the enemy's eyes. Katsuki used this distraction as an advantage to get closer to Deku. Yet Deku, still somewhat blinded, was faster.

_Kacchan was simply too easy to predict. _Deku knew that Katsuki would swing right first so all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment, duck left, flip out his knife and stab. _Bingo! _As Katsuki went for the right-hand strike, Deku crouch-leaped under his arm. As he was moving he pulled out his favourite knife, using a practised routine that was drilled into his head since he was little.

Finally clear of Katsuki's swing and explosion, Deku spun the knife around his fingers before inserting it deeply into Katsuki's side. "Argh!" The blond whimpered in pain before blindly lashing out at Deku with left hand this time, something the villain didn't expect. Deku hit his back against a tree some 20 meters away. _He's somehow still standing... _he thought out loud. _No matter... _The greenette reached for his pistol before clicking off the safety.

_PUT PUT Two suppressed shots flew towards Katsuki. One shot barely missed his knee while the other went into his thigh to stay. Katsuki doubled over in pain, clutching his leg and screaming. The sound deafening the rest of the battles occurring inside the forest._

Deku put down his pistol and carefully made his way back over to his childhood bully. "You are useless at fighting against a normal weapon" Deku sneered. He reached down and lifted Kacchan's head to lock eyes. "This is for all those years of trauma." Deku smashed his first into the other boy's skull, knocking him to the ground. "And this..." Deku picked up Kacchan's body. "Is for everything else!" The spikey blond slammed into the ground, completely unconscious and covered in blood.

Katsuki had always won the battles, but now, Izuku has won the war. _All that is left to do is clean up the mess and leave._

_-x-_

Two pairs of eyes stared into the clearing, eyes that had watched everything unfold. "Um, Urakara, I think it's best we leave him alone. For now, let's get going." Tsuyu whispered to Ochako. They saw everything. The mist man didn't teleport them far away, so a quick trek back lead them to witness Deku's head being blown off. Tsuyu had tried her hardest to stop her friend from screaming at Bakugo, luckily the two didn't hear them. "Tsu, we need to help Izuku! I don't know what's come over him but we need to do something! Any-"

"Oh, that won't be necessary~" A voice spoke up behind the two girls. "Now, I'm not interested in you, frog-face, but I am here for you." The shadowy figure pointed directly at Ochako before stepping out of the shadows. The villain was a girl, around class 1-A's age, dressed in a sailor's uniform, a half-mask to cover her mouth, two messy blond buns tied on either side of her head, and a manic look in her eyes that filled with blood-lust. The two young heroes recognised her immediately.

"Wait... aren't you the girl who trains with Deku?" Tsuyu asked uncertainly.

"Why thank you for recognising me. Now, as for you," the villain turns back to Ochako, a 'pissed-off' expression showing. "YOU BETTER LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE YOU SLUT!"

The villain charged at the other two girls, her knife out in front of her. Tsuyu, without thinking, shot her tongue out and grabbed Ochako by the waist and threw her out of the way of the charge. The villain sliced at the tip of Tsuyu's tongue before pinning her to a tree by her hair.

"Tsu, no!" Uraraka cried as she used her gravity quirk to slow down her landing. The villain spun around and charged towards her. Uraraka saw the knife coming towards her and quickly leant out of its path before grabbing the villain's arm and neck, spinning around and slamming the girl to the floor. Ochako leant in close to her ear. "Now, Izuku never told me your name..."

"It's Toga."

Three surprised girls looked up to see Izuku Midoriya carrying Katsuki Bakugo across his shoulders, bloodied and bruised. "Now now Toga, I think it is time to leave. Ochako, please release her. She will not harm you if I'm here."

Ochako looked hesitant at first, but after seeing the look in her friend's eyes, she quickly released 'Toga' and stood back a bit. Toga quickly jumped to her feet and gave Urakara a quick glare before walking over to Izuku and licking the blood off of his face, finishing it with a quick peck on the cheek. Ochako saw it all, and it made her even more upset. Quickly turning on her heel, she sprinted back into the woods without looking back. Izuku turned his head to face Tsuyu. "Please take good care of her for me." Tsuyu silently nodded and sprinted after her friend.

"Let's go look for Kurogiri!" Toga cheered before grabbing Izuku's hand and pulling the now full-time villain with her.

_-x-_

_**POG**_

_**:3**_


End file.
